The Start of the New Age She-ra and the Princesses of Power
by tyrsonnickleback
Summary: What if Adora took the sword back to the Horde after saving Bow and Glimmer, what would the world of Etheria be like?


**The Start of the New Age.**

It's been a two years after Adora found the sword, things have changed so drastically ever since then. The Horde is taken over and more of Etheria and nothing is stopping their advance.

The Horde keeps marching through each town with ease. The Rebellion's Vanguard tried to repel their advance but was easily taken down by the Horde superior technology. But the Rebellion reinforcements had just arrived and actually doing some damage to Horde Battalion.

Then Adora arrives running towards the Horde and transforms and jumps over them attacking the Rebellion in front of the Horde Battalion knocking them back.

"It's She-ra! Everyone fall back!". shouted a Rebellion Soldier.

"They are planning on escaping Catra" Adora calls her friend while she knocking down more of the Rebellion Soldiers.

Catra immediately shoots down a part of a building to block their path. And then the Whispering Woods grabs the stones and form a wall completely sealing the Rebellion from their only escape route.

"Fire at that postion down let up!". Catra tells all the soldiers around them.

This battle was practically over just like that.

" Capture everyone here and return them to base for processing " Adora ordered the soldiers around her and they immediately take them into custody.

Catra heads to Adora side and speaks "So… Another successful subjugation of a loyal Rebellion town, this getting way to easy maybe we should go easy on them. We almost killed everyone here".

" Our battle power increases by the hour. You know that right Adora?". Catra adds.

" I know that Catra, but we can't go easy on them not ever." Adora replies.

_This is story is different from story that you are familiar with. The only way to truly understand its going back two years._

She gains Glimmer and Bow's trust but instead of going back with them she runs.

Adora run away from Glimmer and Bow after she found the sword taking it with her all the way to the Horde.

Bow and Glimmer tried their best to catch her but for some estranged reason the Whispering woods led them astray and managed to get Adora back to the Horde practically in record time but she was horrified by the experience and needed to tell someone what just happened she went to tell her friend - Catra practically jump to the idea of Adora running into a Princess.

"You actually saw a Princess, Adora?" Catra exclaims.

"I talked with her her name was Princess Glimmer and Bow they pulled my hair and pinned me down but after convincing them that I wasn't bad. But after awhile they started being a bit werid then chased after me when I ran away?". Adora said.

"Wait wait..Why were they chasing after you anyways, Adora?" Catra asks.

Adora looks left and right then pulls the sword out from underneath her bed. "Because I had this" Adora tells her.

"A sword? What is it. An antique that they cherish or something" Catra says this and touches the blade. It glew and zaps Catra.

"Ow.. It a strange sword that's for sure." Catra says holding hand in pain, but she feels some sort of enegry flowing across her body. She also get somewhat dizzy.

"Catra you okay?" Adora asking concerned for her friend's health.

"Yeah, yeah just a little light headed that's all" Catra tells her friend.

"Are you s-" Adora was gonna ask again but then Shadow Weaver comes into the quarters obviously looking for Adora. "

"Force Captain!" shouted Shadow Weaver.

Adora didn't have time to hide the sword. So she hid it behind her back.

"Yes Shadow Weaver?" Adora says nervously.

"What's behind your back Force Captain?" asked Shadow Weaver. Adora was shaking the sword signalling Catra to take it from her

Catra grabs it and throws it away, But something hit the wall of the Horde base causing a red alert. Of course Shadow Weaver turns her attention to the red alert…

She looks back Adora who had nothing in her hands and Catra was smiling… She walks away.

Adora looks at Catra" Where the Sword?". Adora asks.

"Relax I threw it over there-" turning to the direction where she threw it and it had pass through a wall across the room.

"Catra? Why is it in the wall…" Adora said panicked as she heads to the sword to pull it out.

'Adora I swear, I did not do that… It must have been the sword". Catra tells her unsure on what had just happened either.

Adora pulls out the sword with ease. Then stares at Catra, "Like sword had enough force to break a wall and cause a security breach…." Adora says as she slowly realized what had just occurred.

"Catra! You just caused that security breach by throwing the sword to a wall" says it excitedly.

"We're supposed happy about that?" Catra questions her friend's happiness because of the situation.

"Let's use this thing to fight the Rebellion" Adora tells her. "Our first mission will be to test this thing out!" Adora adds.

Catra looks at her over excited friend "We should probably deal with the Red alert first before we go on crazy missions ". Catra tells her.

"Oh right…" Adora looks around.

After a while and whole day of searching the premise for intruders. It was concluded as a false alarm but Adora acted if a Rebellion spy had to left the premise without a clean getaway plan and left while they were busy looking for what had just happened.

Shadow Weaver took it to consideration and rescheduled the attack of a Rebel Village to continue the search for the intruders or spy.

The day of the attack happened. It took awhile for Adora to adjust to fact that no one was armed in the area so she ordered the men to hold back while she tries to convince them to join but a villager notice the sword…

And everyone in the Village rejoiced and practically invited the Horde Battalion in.

Catra was suspicious but Adora was thanking them for the hospitality.

They kept hearing them chant "She-ra had return!"

They spread the news all over.

When they were leaving Catra asks Adora "Why did they just hand us their town, and treated us like we're from next town over and whose She-ra?".

"Who knows, but my negotiations skills are improving and they practically joined us." Adora tells her.

"Brute force is not always the answer Catra. It's probably why so many people joined the Rebellion in the first place" Adora said. But something was moving in the forest.

"Ahhh.. I guess your right-" Catra was about to tell her something but she sees a boulder falling from the sky from the opposite direction from the village

"Adora!" She shouted. But on instinct she jumps at the boulder punching in two.

"Oh crap…" Said Catra surprised on what she just did.

Adora pulls the sword out cutting the next boulder that was coming their way. But the thing Adora notices that the force of the boulders were not being shot from a catapult or rolled down a mountain.

It was hoax trying to scare them away. But one of the was destroyed by Catra punching it and one of the parts broke off was heading straight to the town at high speed. Adora points her sword at the boulder and a laser shot out of it and destroying the boulder.

"Sweet! Good job Adora". Catra exclaimed.

The rocks stopped coming. When Adora turned back she noticed the townfolk were happy about being saved by Adora ecstatic even.

They started cheering for the Soldiers.

Adora smiles. After they return to base and informed Shadow Weaver that the town decided to integrate themselves into Horde army, Shadow Weaver was a surprised by this.

But Adora was being a bit soft. So she was given this long lecture.

But Catra was in the barrack carrying objects off the ground the heavier the better. She wanted to see was else she can do so she even went to training room and fought hologram armed with nothing but her bare hands.

She was knocking the holograms left and right even pulling the floor boards out to make turn into a shield to break off the attacks that was coming her way, and then counterattacking beating the simulation easily.

Catra laughs proudly of her accomplishment.

"Damn Catra, what did you do in here?" Adora asks as she enters the training room.

Catra smiles at Adora "I have been trying out of a few things. What's up?" Catra ask her friend.

"I was given an assignment by Shadow Weaver and she told me not to be so soft on next town so she gave another me another mission" Adora tells her overexcited friend.

"That's great I wanted to get outside, let's go Adora" Catra says happily.

Adora was shocked that Catra wanted to leave as soon as she returned but she snaps out of it and follows her.

A few weeks pass.

A some events that happened around her that she missed, but Adora focused on small towns and either subjugating them or they join after seeing Adora and they chant the same words.

She-ra…

But right now they were enjoying some down time.

Catra and Adora were in a town basking in the people's was kids were around them asking questions about how's it like being apart of the horde. While some of them were too busy pulling on Catra's tail and ears.

"Don't you kids have your own ears to pull on" Catra tells them.

But Adora knows she somewhat enjoying herself, Since they never experienced being around kids this much before . But its a nice change of pace from their

usual routine. Then a kid asks "Can you turn into She-ra do for us Ms. Adora?".

"Turn into?" Adora wonders what the kid meant. Then she remembered something in the forest that she was told something. What was it?

"Excuse me kids" Adora get a kid who was sitting on lap off and proceeds to get up and walk further away. Catra follows so did the kids.

Looks at sword with a slight memory she remembered a line.

"Adora…?" Calling out to her friend.

"Catra i remember it…For the honor of Grayskull" said Adora then transforms into She-ra, all of the soldiers witnessed her transformation.

"Yes!" Adora exclaim.

"Adora you're a tall lady!." Catra tells her

Adora proceeds to walk towards Catra but started losing balance but Catra catches her. All the Horde Soldiers were in awe for just what happened to the Force Captain.

"Can you turn back, Adora?' Catra asks reasonable question.

" I think so." Adora tells her as she turns back normal self.

"Force Captain what just happened?" Asked a concerned soldier

"All I can tell you soldier, is that the Horde has a new ally" Adora tells the soldier happily.

Catra looks at Adora, thinking its a good idea to have some sort of secret weapon. Against the Rebellion. So convinced the others to keep it a secret for now from their superiors which they did because they agree with Catra and they like working with their Force Captain.

Eventually skirmish after skirmish Adora would turn into She-ra, learning her abilities on her own. From a sword to a shield… She was always relentless on battlefield.

Recruiting towns left and right, and slowly Adora's influence grew. The war was turning one sided but not for the Rebellion or the Horde… Adora's army had a ever growing army and brand new technology after they recruited a smart and not so scary Princess Entrapra. After saving her from a laboratory who was underneath some rubble.

But something was changing in the atmosphere without realizing what she was doing Adora created her own sphere of influence.

Under the supervision of Catra was molding this army in secret. But Adora was loyal to The Horde but she still doesn't realize how far or how deep her sphere of influence was going. And how dangerous it was becoming

**Adora's Will.**

A few months in it was about to be the next year. There wasn't a significant amount progress made…

But Adora's Influence grew was worth a lot to put a dent of fear in Hordak's mind. So it was decided that Adora was too dangerous and had to be killed immediately, the task was given to Shadow Weaver her mentor.

Shadow Weaver was to kill her when she returned after a mission at a Ocean kingdom, Adora had just recruited a Princess that wanted a force field to be recharged via magic sword. Shadow Weaver was about to do the job but Adora turned around to greet her mentor.

"Good Afternoon Shadow Weaver, I have successfully recruited the Ocean Kingdom as requested" Adora told her Teacher.

Shadow Weaver hesitated after seeing the face of her favorite student.

"U.. Very good Force Captain, you abilities out shine your predecessors and you make m- the Horde proud with your accomplishments. Continue your excellent work" Shadow Weaver told her student and walks away. But she felt the need to protect her prized student.

She created a perfect Horde Captain, better than any she seen in her lifetime.

So she didn't do want Hordak wanted, she was too proud of her favorite student. So she went and confronted Hordak to kill him so no harm will come to Adora.

This would mean a battle between Hordak and Shadow Weaver was about to begin.

Catra didn't join the mission to the Ocean kingdom for obvious reasons. So when Adora returned she greeted her.

"Force Captain Adora, how was the Ocean Kingdom?" Asks Catra.

"Not bad actually, the princess had just rejected the Rebellion representative and decide to join us after a little She-ra's help" Adora proudly tells her companion.

"That's great, The Ice Kingdom is next. There is this Princess Prom or whatever that is happening that you and I can handle on our own the Princess is young and prideful so if you meet her no kneeling because she's short and hates when people do that. So Ad-" Catra was interrupted by a soldier.

"Force Captain Adora! Its Shadow Weaver she's fighting Hordak at his quarters" said the concerned soldier.

"Catra get my Sword!" said Adora as they run towards the Hordak's quarters. Catra toss it towards Adora and she catches it.

At Hordak quarters,

Energy blasts and and punches be exchanged between Hordak and Shadow Weaver but it was clear who was winning.

"I knew you'd fail me Shadow Weaver!" Hordak shouted.

"You will not harm Adora… I will not let you" Shadow Weaver tells him in pain.

Adora and Catra arrives as the fight continued, but Adora told the people in her way to move which they did then they witness Hordak cutting her armor causing a deep wound.

Adora did not hesitate for one second before Hordak was about deliver the death blow, Adora blocks it with a shield. Hordak was surprised but then Adora turns with the sword in hand pushing him back away from Shadow Weaver.

Catra immediately helps Shadow Weaver. "You okay Shadow Weaver?" Asked Catra concerned for mentor's well being.

Shadow Weaver noticed that "I am fine child, what is the object Adora is holding?" Shadow Weaver said.

"It's her secret weapon She-ra's Sword" Catra answered.

She-ra's Sword? Thought Shadow Weaver.

"I'm going to take you to infirmary, your bleeding all over the place" Catra tells her.

"No need, you must help her." Shadow Weaver tells Catra.

Catra puts down Shadow Weaver and straight towards the battle, others try to help Shadow Weaver but she didn't want to leave. The battle was fierce a sword to other weapons it was one sided battle, it seemed Hordak was winning until…

"For the honour of Grayskull" Adora turns into She-ra shocking Hordak as she beats the life out of him turning the battle to her favour. All those mission taught her well, Adjusting to the fight just she was trained to. With Catra help they were beating left and right.

But the battle stops for a group of armed men came in. Aiming their weapons at She-ra and Catra….

"This is not what it looks like" Adora tells them.. But then she turns back into her normal self.

Hordak in pain tells them "What are you doing? Kill her!".

Shadow Weaver shouts " NO!".

They didn't listen, they instead aimed their weapons at Hordak. "Under the command of Commander Catra. You are to be confined in a cell for the rest of your days for attempted murder of instructor Shadow Weaver!" And takes him away.

Hordak shocked " What?!".

Catra smirked "Got you worried, didn't I Adora?".

" What's happening" Adora asks…

"They don't want Hordak as a Leader anymore. Since I've convinced them that your much more qualified.". Catra tells her.

" So this was orchestrated by you?" Shadow Weaver asked Catra.

"I was orchestrating this for awhile. I just got Hordak's Personal Guard on our side not to long ago. So this wasn't part of my plan." Catra tells them.

"Wait why, Catra?" Adora seemingly confused by all this.

"You really didn't know?…. Adora you have a large sphere of influence after you gathered a such large quantity of men to the Horde's Side. Hell our Battalion are loyal they never told Shadow Weaver about your sword" Catra explains.

"They want you to lead them, Adora" Catra tells her friend.

"Oh… Whoa." Adora surprised.

"I was planning telling you later but the situation with Shadow Weaver came up. So… this is a good time than any to tell you" Catra adds.

"Wait? Where is Shadow Weaver. Shadow Weaver?" Adora expressing concerned for her mentor. Adora and her look around but she lays in a corner.

"Right here child…" Shadow Weaver calls out.

"Shadow Weaver! Why aren't you in the infirmary…" Adora asked.

"I needed to see your battle with Hordak, I'm so proud of how you've grown my students" Shadow Weaver tells them Catra was surprised to hear that.

"You two have become strong… Even stronger than me…. I'm so proud of the two of you…." Shadow Weaver tells she seemingly dying.

"What are saying… Shadow Weaver?" Adora tearing up "Your gonna make it. We'll get you to an infirmary and-" Adora tells her but interrupted by Shadow Weaver wiping the tears off her face.

"I always knew I would die eventually…. Adora I'm proud of training you the most. I hope one day, I will see your victory would spread across this world and your name memorialised in every corner" Shadow Weaver coughs "And your will shall never diminished as you lay your conquest across every single kingdom that you can find. Catra I hope to see you excel as well in your own right… I'm proud to see such loyalty amongst comrades do not let my name be forgotten that's all I ask." Shadow Weaver tells them…

They nod but in tears while watch as their mentor passes.

Adora was devastated but her determination grew even more so… her mind was set she would conquer the known world as her last command from her late mentor.

When Shadow Weaver was buried.

Adora was mad filled with hate.

" I will not fail… Shadow Weaver" Adora promises on Shadow Weaver's grave.

Then puts Shadow Weaver's mask on her face.

**The Princess Prom**

Weeks after Shadow Weaver death. Adora was immediately appointed Horde Leader.

The day of the Princess Prom came, Adora was going.

It was argued amongst the Force Captains that Adora shouldn't go but she told them if she were to bulid a new age. She wants to do it herself…

Adora was supposedly go there alone but apparently the party required the lady to be accompanied by a male, so Catra volunteered to be the boy wearing a well tailored suit. Was a well tailored suit…

They walk in technically surprising guests. That the new Horde Leader herself arrived… The Frost princess were the first to greet her.

"Horde Leader *gulps* Adora, it a pleasure to be in you presence" said the young leader.

"Likewise I'm glad to be greeted with such hospitality but don't worry we are neutral territory. We'll see which direction the Horde Army should be facing." Adora tells her.

They walk to enjoy the party accompanied by the Princess still afraid for one wrong word, one wrong action would mean War with the New Horde Army's general Adora or She-ra to others.

"So did you mean to scare the young girl, Adora?" Catra asked her.

"Professionally this is Democratic mission amongst the different Princesses of this world so note their of their faces or what weapons they have Catra" Adora tells her.

"Yes, Ma'am". Catra tells her as walks away.

Adora was approached by a seemingly sparkling girl.

" I bet that you think your presence here will get the Frosta to join you" Glimmer said.

"Princess Glimmer I presume" Adora tells her.

"You gain our trust then ran away after we found the sword, I knew we couldn't trust you. And I'm telling you this you will not win this war. I promise that!" Glimmer said confidently and remaining composure, and turns around to supposedly going back to party.

But Adora had something in mind for Princess Glimmer.

"I will be looking forward killing your mother one day, Princess" Adora said quietly with a smile. Glimmer loses composure.

"What?!" Glimmer grabs her in the collar. Everyone was afraid when Glimmer did that since everyone the room could become potential enemies to the Horde because Glimmer''s Disrespect towards The Horde Leader.

But this is what Adora wanted the Rebellion Representative to harm her in any way that's why she threatened her mother quietly to make sure Glimmer was at the fault and Glimmer fell into her stratagem.

A man was behind her trying to tell her to let go. He was werid and he trying to get Mermista attention before this.

Frost Princess rushes to aid Adora "Release her Princess Glimmer. Because I'm well aware on what you're doing this so the Frost Kingdom would be in bad terms with Horde and force my hand to join the Rebellion. Well I see through your scheme and we will not join you, The Frost Kingdom stands with the Horde for now on" she tells her.

"No that's not what I want-" Glimmer tries to tell her but then interrupted by Frost Princess.

"Guards take her away with all of her compan-" But the Frost Princess was interrupted by Adora raise her hand.

" No need to remove them from the premises Frost Leader" Adora tells her.

"They already sealed their kingdom's demise by disrespecting me instead improving relationship between the two opposing factions. So this is a defeat all on its own, so let them enjoy this party." Adora adds and walks away with the Frost Princess following behind her.

"No…" Glimmer says. As the rest of the princesses around back away to not get involved with the Horde and The Great Rebellion.

"What happened." Catra asked.

"Nothing that will concern us in the future, but this is more important meet the new addition to the New Horde's army." Adora tells Catra.

"Princess Frosta of the Frost Kingdom." Adora happily informing Catra. Also by joining Adora New Army will improve the relationship between the Kingdom of the Frost and the Horde.

The Great Rebellion was crumbling under the pressure of the Horde Army's might already and Glimmer's failure of retrieving the sword and it falling into the hand of the Horde Leader Adora. Glimmer also screwed up recruiting the Ocean Kingdom and now the Frost Kingdom.

But she knows that she could end it, she will not fail a fourth time. So she turns to Adora and fires at her.

But Adora saw it coming. And it look like it was aimed for Frosta, so with the armor she had underneath the dress for protection, she takes the hit and while making the shot look like it was meant for Frosta.

"Adora!" Catra shouts in concern for friend as she rushes to her friend's side. It may have hurt her back. But she had Catra stop so she can watch the entire situation play out.

Entrapra and Mermista rushes to her side so did Scorpia.

"Princess Glimmer almost killed Princess Frosta!" Mermista said.

"Wait no, I didn't aim for Frosta-" Glimmer trying to explain her actions.

"The Horde Leader protected the Princess" Said other guest

"How dare you attack me Princess Glimmer! I would have thrown you out if it weren't for the Horde Leader's intervention. But I'll be sure not allow you or any of your associates to ever step in the palace ever again!" Princess Frosta said.

"Guards! Throw them out!" She called to the guards.

Catra was looking around on what was happening, She knows what Adora did. She stares back to Adora impressed.

"Hey Entrapra increase the amount of armor in the padding around this prototype the blast still nicked my back." Adora tells Entrapra

"Then try not getting hit next time Leader." Catra tells her.

Glimmer and whoever was with her was thrown out and most of the other probably allies for the Rebellion joined the Horde instead. Glimmer was deemed a enemy of kingdom and the Great Rebellion was considered a unprecedented threat.

A little while later Adora was being healed and the prototype was hidden for authenticity of the heroic act. Then Princess Frosta walked in.

"Horde Leader Adora, thank you for saving me today. I didn't think Princess Glimmer was going to attack me" Princess Frosta tells Adora. "And allow the great healers of the Frost kingdom treat your wound before you travel back to the Horde headquarters." She adds

"Many thanks, Princess will be sure to send reinforcements to fortify your hold her in the Frost Kingdom for any possible invasions by the Rebellion". Adora tells her.

" Oh there is no need for that Horde Leader we'll handle our end." Princess Frosta said humbly.

"Please don't refuse my proposal Princess, I heard rumors that the Queen of the Rebellion cannot be taken likely." Adora tells her.

"What would she do?" Frosta asks.

"Have you heard the saying, the apple doesn't fall far from the tree?" Catra tells Frosta "If Glimmer could do this so can she." Mermista says angered by the event that unfolded.

Frosta understands what they were trying to imply.

"I see, we will be ready for your troop's arrival." Frosta tells Adora. "Thank you for your service Horde Leader" then leaves.

"Onwards to next battle after I recover, okay Catra. And update the Force Captains of today's development, they'll have backup from the north and send the new battalion up here immediately" Adora tells Catra.

"Yes Horde leader!, Ah… before I leave-" Catra hands her the sword. "You'll need that" Catra tells her. And everyone else leaves the room leaving Adora by herself to rest.

Adora sighs and shivers from the temperature.

Then Adora look at herself at a mirror "How far am I willing to go to fulfill my promise."

The sword started to glow and turns red. Someone climbs towards Adora.

"You have to do everything in your power to fulfill it, Adora" Shadow Weaver tells her as she held her face but she was only in a mirror but she could feel it. Her hands were there

Adora was happy to see her mentor's face again.

"Shadow Weaver?" Adora asked…

"Yes child?" Shadow Weaver replied.

"I will never fail you" Adora calmly tells her.

"I know you won't, your too strong to fail." Shadow Weaver tells her then fades. Adora eyes shined white and turned back.

**Darkness for the Light's Hope..**

The Horde was informed about what had occurred and the new allies. Adora's Army was furious about the attempt on the Horde Leader's life, and wanted Glimmer's head on the chopping board or to be shoot on site.

Another few weeks passed for Adora full recovery and when she did, she was called to the development Laboratory overseen by Entrapra.

"I'm here Entrapra" Adora tells her as she arrived.

"Adora! I didn't expect you to come here first after you recovered. I told the messenger that it wasn't urgent." Entrapra tells her.

"He he, don't worry the messenger was clear about it not being urgent. I decided to come here myself, so what is it?" Adora reassures Entrapra that she didn't do anything wrong.

"Oh thank goodness, anyway so I won't waste your time. This is the new armor paddings for your daily protection it able to withstand powerful hits and Princess Grim's laser beams" Entrapra tells her.

"Who Princess Grim?" Adora asked.

"Oh right, I'm calling Princess Glimmer- Princess Grim because who attacks a kid seriously…" Entrapra comments.

"She does…" Adora tells her with a serious tone and place hand on the table. Entrapra looks at her and nods in agreement.

"How is project Iron Battalion going?" Adora asks Entrapra.

"Oh-oh, you came in the right time because they are combat ready. The have the intent to destroy them enemy without remose or thought. It could identify your men to the Rebellion's. The only weakness is if the enemy has the Horde Armor they'll be classified as friendly they will not attack." Entrapra drops a lot more of info on Adora. She's shocked…

"Um okay, that's great… I'll be sure that all the armor is accounted for and good work Entrapra." Adora tells her obviously overloading with infomation.

"Oh sorry Adora, I overloaded you after your recovery." Entrapra informs her.

"It's okay I understood the first part, but can I have a copy of the rest if that's okay?" Adora tells her.

"Right, right… We'll do Horde Leader" Entrapra walks away.

Adora looks at her metal battalion, she smiles at such a dangerous weapons are in her possession. And all she needs is a location of the Rebellion base and it will be over.

So she ordered an attack on a known Rebellion Settlement.

A battalion was dispatched.

But when the battalion returned they informed Adora, that the settlement was abandoned for awhile now.

"What?! No one.. " Adora grunts in pain.

"Horde Leader!" shouted the messenger.

"Adora!" Catra calls out concerned and rushes to her side.

"Don't worry about me. I'm fine just bring me to the forest." Adora tells Catra.. Catra carries Adora and head to the Whispering Woods.

The entire walk to the outside was silent every soldier was worried for the Force Captain's Health. Catra decide to break the silence by asking a question.

"Are you even sure it will help Adora? Its wasting your time y'know, you could be resting" Catra tells her friend whose in pain.

"It's not… And I don't need rest" Adora tells her concerned friend.

While Adora was recovering ,she was improving her relationship with the Whispering Woods by taking care of the places the forest deemed important.

Adora realized that the Whispering Woods enjoys her company. She feels the same way for it. Plus it keeps her company while Catra was away on missions.

Adora was at the edge of the Horde base holding branches of the woods. It let her sense that all of the people that had joined the Rebellion are heading to Brightmoon Castle for safety. ..

"Really… Those cowards." Adora whispers to herself.

She sees the Rebellion Castle was being fortified but Adora wanted to know where it was.

"Damn… Can't you just tell me where the castle is!" Adora asked the Whispering Woods. Adora knows that the Woods wouldn't help her to win the war.

"Why can't you tell me? Why do all this?" Adora asks.

It stood silent and then branches started moving creating a path. Adora stared at path it was making.

"You're making a path?" Adora tells it happily.

The Whispering Woods couldn't tell where it is but it can show where to go, or atleast her men.

"Take a hovercycle look where it leads and return here by using the paths that the people used to get to the castle. And make a plan of attack out of the info they'll gather." Adora orders them.

"I'll lead the charge." Adora adds.

Catra walks to Adora.

"Adora, you're not fully recovered yet." Catra informs her.

"I have recovered… It's just that I lost focus. " Adora replied

"Focus, What for?" Catra asks her best friend

"I'm trying to block that one voice that keeps calling but it gets louder each time ignore, it demands to be heard." Adora explain.

"Let answer the call." Catra said Adora looks at her.

"If we answered it, We find out what causing it and I get an excuse to go on a trip with you that isn't a mission, It's a win-win honestly." Catra smirks Adora.

"Fine Catra… We'll go" Adora tells her. "Bring explosives!" Adora shouted as she watches Catra running to get a hoverbike. She sits on a branch chair that had just been formed by the Whispering Woods.

"You always told me that it was a dangerous place that I should have company when I get there. You even told me to blow it up" Adora talks to the Whispering Woods. "I always asked why but you always go quiet, can you just tell m-" Adora was interrupted by a voice.

"It… Must… Not …be …Trusted…" Whispering Woods tells her.

"Okay.,. Thanks for the ominous message" Adora tells it.

"Adora! I got the new Hovercycle!" Catra shouted excitedly. "Get on, and let's go!" Her friend adds.

"How about the explosives Catra…" Adora getting on the bike with Catra.

"Oh no need to bring explosives with this baby.. It has rocket propelled grenades and a Bunker-Destroyer so it has enough power to blow a lower half of a structure bring it crumbling down and have a clean getaway no problem. That's what Entrapra told me" Catra was showing off the unarmed explosives while she was explaining the capabilities of the bike.

"Alright if you say so Catra." Adora holds on to Catra and they ride off towards the sound.

They arrive to this area where the Whispering Woods did not go to. It surrounded the strange structure. It was what calling Adora.

"Shoot the Bunker-Destroyer at it" Adora ordered.

"Yes ma'am" Catra then fires it, a large blast consumed the door. It was powerful alright but it didn't do anything to the construct.

"Ow… That is loud." Catra tries to tells Adora. While also trying to stop the ringing in her ears.

Adora looks at how much rocket damage did, but something charges at her grabbing her in the neck.

"How dare you attack this place!" Said this mystery woman.

"Adora!" Catra jumps to her aid, punching the mystery woman in the face knocking her back the mystery woman drops Adora.

"I will not allow someone like you to wield She-ra's blade!" Said the mystery woman.

"Catra let's getting moving" Adora immediately tells Catra.

"Right!" Catra responded.

They were moving away from the strange structure and mystery was chasing after them.

"Now!" Adora shouted.

The Whispering Woods grabs the mystery woman around the arms and legs with multiple layers of sticks or roots. Adora immediately stabs the mystery woman in the chest.

"Ahh…!" The mystery woman grunted in pain.

"Take that you-" Catra notice that there was no blood.

"You really think you could end me in this manner, never…" The mystery woman says.

"I know and so does the Whispering Woods" Adora tells her "That's why we won't do that. We'll have to break you that's all…" She adds.

"Like that will- " the mystery woman tries to respond but immediately chocked by the Wood's branches and she feels like forest is trying to tear her apart.

"This will not break me…." The mystery woman says while being choked.

"She's right, Adora." Catra tells her friend then pulls out the sword and cuts the limbs of the mystery woman. "That's how you break the unbreakable" she adds.

"She is still alive, Catra" was looking at the body.

"What? you got to be joking?!" Catra responded

"Nope but don't worry I think there something we can do here. She pulls out a device it's in bad shape but was somewhat repaired by Entrapra.

"Whoa, A-Adora are you about using that thing? That almost killed Entrapra." Catra tells her friend.

"I know what I'm doing" Adora holds it in her palms and red energy were flowing through her hand and the mask's gem glows.

Then she opens her palm revealing an object enchanted.

"When did learn how to do that, Adora?" Catra asked.

"There only one person that I'll be able to learn it from." Adora tells her.

"Shadow Weaver" Catra responded.

Adora nods and places it on the mystery woman, And it lights up and started merging with her head. Her parts started to return to her body

And mystery woman sits down. "My name is Darkness. I serve Adora…" Darkness tells them.

And the strange structure turned red. And the Whispering woods were finally getting close to it…

"I'll teach you both how to use the Weapon of the Horde." Darkness tells them.

"Then teach us, Darkness" Adora replies smiling.

Catra was impressed in practically in 2 months of leading the Horde army she had become better than Hordak himself and much more.

When they returned. The scouts had returned with the location of the Rebellion's base, and a perfect route for the army to take. Adora had everyone prepare for the battle ahead. Adora and Catra trained with darkness learned how use their powers.

Adora was more focused than ever before.

The day was coming and the Rebellion's end draws near.

**The Frost Kingdom stands with the Horde**

Adora was called to the Frost Kingdom it was urgent. The Rebellion had arrived and are posted in front of the Kingdom...

It was possibility of war at the horizon. She was on a hoverbike with a small army that she could muster rushing towards the northern kingdom. ( Also on hoverbikes )

Adora was concerned Frosta was too young to send her army to their demise. Adora didn't want her to see battle because who knows what she would become when grows up with countless blood on her hands and with no training to coup with it.

But what she arrives she was surprised on what she saw.

A lot of ice cages holding a lot of the Rebellion soldiers.

The most humane way to capture someone without harming them. But there some of the men trying to break the cages, something was wrong...

"Men surround them wait for my signal. If you see it bomb them to next century" Adora said to her men.

"Yes Horde Leader!" Shouted men and then zooming toward their positions.

Adora turns into a shadow. Zooming past all the Rebellion soldier without them seeing her and into the kingdom and reappearing inside the castle.

The frost soldiers point their weapons but when the recognized her they put their weapons down.

"Horde Leader Adora, We're glad that you came here as quickly as you could the Princess waiting for you in the main hall" Frost Soldier tells her.

Adora starts to walk toward the main hall and the Frost Soldiers follow her.

"What happened, why did Princess cease the attack on the Rebellion soldiers outside?" Order asked.

"It's Queen Angella. Ma'am she arrived while Princess Frosta was containing the Rebellion assault team. They are talking in main hall as we speak." Frosts soldier replied.

There was Rebellion soldiers guarding the door they went into a battle position againist Adora but then all the Frost Soldiers raise their weapons against them as well.

They put down weapons since they were badly outnumbered.

Inside Queen Angella and Princess Frosta were talking.

"I understand that you thought it was an assault team but it wasn't I assure you." Queen Angella tells her.

"Do not try your mind games Queen Angella your daughter made it very clear that any Rebellion knight that arrives here is a threat to my Kingdom." Frosta replies.

Adora walks in opening both doors. They turn towards the door both seeing it Adora.

Princess Frosta was relieved to see her. Queen Angella wasn't.

"So the mother of the assassin dares to come to the Kingdom of frost and come with an army, and tells the princess that it wasn't an assault How naive do you she is? " Adora tells her with red energy emitting from her body.

"Horde Leader Adora. I understand you are angry for my daugther's action. But the Rebellion has no intention to attack the Frost Kingdom I can assure you on that". Queen Angella replies promptly.

"Right... But you have your men guarding the door into the main hall, are you afraid that my men would be in the castle? They're not. They are in the outer perimeter on the request of Princess Frosta." Adora informs her.

"Oh, I see what you're implying Horde Leader. She wanted to make sure there was no one here that could kill her, so she decided to keep my influence and power in check by keeping my men to minimal for her own protection" Frosta says.

"A brilliant deduction Princess Frosta." Adora tells her.

"I learned from the very best Horde Leader." Frosta replied.

"It's true I want assure myself that I wouldn't be killed by anyone from the Horde. But you cannot say that you wouldn't do the same if you were in my position." Queen Angella tells them both.

"It's true, but why are you here Queen Angella?" Adora asked.

"She wants me to join the Rebellion. She did the same thing the Ocean Kingdom but was denied, so she trying her luck here in the Frost Kingdom. But I'll say the same thing that I told your daughter, The Frost Kingdom and I Princess Frosta stands with the Horde! You cannot convince me otherwise..." Frosta announces proudly.

"The Princess has spoken. Leave..." Adora tells Queen Angella.

"I... Cannot leave, not yet" Queen Angella said quietly.

"So the apple doesn't fall far from the tree." Frosta said.

"The Horde Leader said leave!, Fire!" shouted Frosta at a guard beside her.

"FROSTA NO!" shouted Adora.

They move as the tank cannon she had hidden behind her and it fires a beam blasting at the Queen.

Queen Angella she places a shield in front of her but she still flew out of the room and through the walls.

Adora looked up to the hole and said "Oh crap."

Outside the Horde men started firing on the Rebellion soldiers in the area with powerful explosives…

But the blast can be heard from the inside of the castle.

"What's happening Adora" Frosta asked.

"I had my men hold outside to guard the Rebellion army and place them there as backup. But I also ordered them to wait for a signal if something went wrong, they would fire all they have on the Rebellion army to mineralize the threat. For Frost Kingdom's protection but your cannon fire made it look like I fired the signal and now they are killing people for no reason." Adora tells Frosta.

"I just started a mass execution for a entire group of innocent soldiers?." Frosta said horrified on what she had started.

"No, no no. Its my fault I shouldn't have given the order. Its my war crime not yours..." Adora tells her.

"I'm sorry Adora... I shouldn't have acte-" Frosta was about to tell her but interrupted by Adora hugging her.

"It's alright... It's alright Frosta, I promise that you'll will not be alone. I'll be here to help you..." Adora tells Frosta.

Frosta started crying in the embrace of Adora.

"I was supposed to be the one who protects you from any burdens. I'm so sorry Frosta I failed you" Adora tells her.

Frosta tried to say sorry but she was engulfed in grief for all the soldiers that she just killed. She couldn't say anything...

Later, the bodies were being recovered by the Horde and the Frosta army, to be sent back to

Brightmoon Castle so they can be buried. Catra and Mermista rushed as quickly as they could after hearing the news...

"Adora!" Shouted Catra entering the door with Mermista.

Adora was sitting there saddened by this development.

"Horde Leader are you alright?" Mermista asked.

"I'm fine, thank you for asking Mermista" Adora replied with a sad tone

"Why are you sad Adora? They had it coming didn't they for attacking the Frost Kingdom." Catra tells her.

"Because I do didn't it. Frosta did accidentally after blasting tank blast at the Queen of the Rebellion, the men thought it was me giving the signal to attack. I was supposed to have this as a burden not Frosta's" Adora tells them.

"How is she?" Mermista asked as she sat down.

"Her condition has worsened. There was a kid in the group probably followed their father here. Thinking it was safe... He or she didn't survive the onslaught. Frosta was informed by one of her men about it. I couldn't stop them from telling her." Adora tells them both.

"Oh..." Catra said.

"I wish that I could take the pain from her." Adora said.

Catra's ears went up.

"Where is she?" Catra asked.

"In her room, i managed to help fall asleep but she had been getting nightmares ever since." Adora replied.

Catra heads to the room.

"General what are you doing?" Mermista asked as she and Adora followed her into Frosta's room.

They went in they see Frosta sweating and turning obviously having a nightmare. Catra sits beside her and place her hand above Frosta's eyes a light glows from Catra's palm and Frosta goes quiet.

"Catra what was that?" Adora asked.

"It's a trick I learned. For when you have nightmares Adora." Catra said as she smiled to how peaceful Frosta slumbered.

"Wait what...I thought, I just stop getting nightmares..." Adora said

"Pfft.. You wake me up when you kick me in the stomach at night throwing me across the room when you get nightmares. I learned this technique so I can use it after you fell asleep so I can sleep on your feet without getting kicked." Catra replied.

"I'm so sorry Catra. I didn't know" Adora tells her.

"Its fine, it's a risk I take." Catra said.

"Wait you sleep on Adora's feet?" Mermista said.

Adora looked Catra and the only thing she could say is "oops."

"That's cute." Frosta said as she sits down.

"You're awake." Adora said.

"I am Horde Leader. Thank you General Catra from easing my dream." Frosta said.

"You're welcome" Catra replied.

"I think its time to wake up to reality. If I'm going to be a leader for my Kingdom I cannot let one accident keep me down and a leader always gets back on their feet." Frosta said promptly.

All of them are surprised after Frosta said that.

"Shine that light on my dad will you Catra?" Mermista asked.

They just started laughing, It obvious that it was a painful day. But at least they had each other's company.

But...

At Brightmoon Castle.

"Mother!" shouted Glimmer.

"Stay away from the queen. You did enough damage to our chances of a good future so keep away from the queen before you hurt her too." said the healer as he stops her from getting close to her mother.

"Ah..." Exclaimed Glimmer as she felt complete sorrow from what that healer had to say...

But not everyone can be so lucky.

**Not so Bright Mistakes**

In the Whispering Woods.

"Where did she go Bow? She has the Sword of protection if that falls into the Horde's hands it could be the end for the Rebellion" said Glimmer.

"I know! I'm still looking. We shouldn't trusted her Glimmer." Bow exclaimed.

"We just-" Glimmer stopped as she heard something.

"What is it Glimmer?" Bow asked.

"She-ra has returned! She has returned!" Shouted a villager to a travelling merchant. Glimmer

"Really She-ra?" said the travelling merchant.

"At our village, She-ra is with Horde" said the villager.

"Really, She's not fighting them?" asked the travelling merchant.

"No. She with them." replied the Villager.

"That's not She-ra, its Adora." Bow said.

"She took it back to the Horde. We have to hurry." Said Glimmer said and Bow nods.

They arrive to the village seeing the whole Horde Battalion leaving.

"Crap. There's too many." Bow said.

"We need to scare them away from Adora to get the sword back." Glimmer said.

"There are rocks over there. You teleport them on top of the battalion and scare them off thinking it's a Rebellion attack." Bow said.

"Right" Glimmer replied

"Brute force is not always the answer Catra. Its probably why so many people joined the Rebellion in the first place" Adora said.

"Ahhh.. I guess your right-" Catra said. Glimmer starts to teleport rocks on top of them.

"Adora!" shouted Catra. Then punching the rock and breaking it.

"Ah crap she already shared the sword's power." Bow said.

"I'll keep teleporting these rocks." Glimmer said.

But until one boulder was destroyed by Catra then one of its pieces flew to the village.

"Glimmer stop!" Shouted bow.

But then gets destroyed by Adora firing a laser. Glimmer and Bow had to leave because they almost destroyed the village with that attack.

When they returned to Brightmoon Castle they found out that same Village joined the Horde.

"What?!" Glimmer said.

"It's the truth princess. They joined the Horde after being saved by She-ra." The guard replied.

"She-ra returned and she's with the Horde? How did that happened." Spinerella exclaimed.

"Someone got the sword before you did Glimmer... And they are with the Horde." Netossa said.

Panic consumes the room.

"Oh.. No..." Glimmer tells herself.

A few months in the first appearance of She-ra was reported by a survivor who ran away from their group after encountering Adora's army. But he's the only who got away by mere luck also this is the first report they've recieved. But Adora has been turning to She-ra for a while now.

"You got to be kidding me. She's learning how to use the sword without our help, if we can't get it back we are screwed." Bow said.

"Don't worry Bow. We will go to Ocean Kingdom, because even if she has the sword she can't beat large numbers right?" Glimmer said calmly.

"Right the Ocean Kingdom will gladly help us right?" Bow said.

In the Ocean Kingdom.

"I won't help you." Said Mermista.

"What?! We are fighting for everyone's sake Princess Mermista! The Horde is a dangerous threat to our kingdoms" Glimmer tells Mermista.

"Threat? We are not a threat Princess." Said Adora when she arrived on a Horde ship. Glimmer was horrified and mad by Adora's appearance.

"It's good to see you Force Captain Adora. Back with more supplies for us?" Asked Mermista, Glimmer turns to Mermista.

"Not just that, we finally recharged the shield that you asked to fix." Adora said.

"You did? That's great thank you Force Captain. Now my people sleep peacefully, as I can finally assure them that they are safe from outside threats. thank you She-ra for returning we really needed you.." Mermista said shaking Adora's hand.

"It's no problem, but I can help you more if you joined the Horde we will send supplies and provide of protection for your entire kingdom." Adora replied happily.

"How can i deny such a generous offe-" Mermista said but gets cut off by Glimmer.

"You can't believe her. The Horde are a bunch of liars and killers, they can't be trusted" Glimmer said rudely.

Adora and Mermista looked at her.

"Guards take Princess Glimmer back to that boat with the moron Seahawk and have them leave" Mermista.

"No you can't Princess Mermista!" As she is taken away by guards back to boat. She was thrown out but then the boat was on fire.

"What happened Seahawk?!" Glimmer exclaimed.

"Oh I thought I could scare the Horde army with a burning boat. But its not working." Seahawk said.

"You'll need this" Scorpia passes by and drops a inflatable boat.

Glimmer looks at them as they pass by. She sees Adora happy and it made her really mad...

When they returned to the castle they found out that Adora had defeated Hordak.

"She did?!" Queen Angella exclaimed.

"Who is the new Horde Leader?" Spinerella asked.

"It's the Force Captain Adora, Princess Spinerella." said the messenger.

"She defeated him and takes his place?" said Glimmer.

"No, our informant said it was the last request from Fallen Mentor, Shadow Weaver." replied the messenger.

"Shadow Weaver is dead?" asked Queen Angella.

"Yes ma'am." The messenger said promptly.

She sits down in anguish. Since Shadow Weaver was her friend...

Everyone gets up concerned

"I'm fine. Is there anything else?" asked Queen Angella.

"Yes my queen. It's from our informant they knew we had a informant didn't do anything until now. They asked him to bring this to you." Said the messenger he hands a letter.

She takes it and opens it. Queen Angella reads it.

"She wants a cease fire. And create a peace treaty..." Queen Angella said.

Everyone started talking to each other. A lot of them are happy.

"We can't fall for this! She may defeated Hordak but she took he's place. It will be a one sided peace treaty where they benefit more than us!" Glimmer shouted "We cannot be idiots she isn't someone we can trust, we have to be smart the Rebellion cannot bow down to the Horde! Never" Glimmer added.

The knights nodded in agreement and others disagree.

But this peace treaty could really help but the day of the Princess Prom arrived and Glimmer did the worst thing she could think of...

She attacked Adora and rekindling the war. Without thinking the repercussions and what could happen. It didn't help the fact that the Frost Kingdom joined the Horde as well.

"Glimmer you idiot! We had a possible peace treaty in the future and you ruined it twice!" shouted Bow.

"Oh shut up Bow! You know it wouldn't never work anyways. And now the Horde knows we mean business" shouted Glimmer.

"You just angered them. And if there was a slimmer of a chance of peace we will never know! Because you didn't even give it a chance." Netossa replied.

Glimmer screamed out of frustration and teleports into her room.

Another few weeks in the year the Rebellion populace had evacuated to Brightmoon Castle for safety from the eventual war.

With another Princess named Perfuma. She lived in a neutral territory, She goes to the Rebellion to speak with Bow...

But was there was something circulating in the air.

And then Perfuma felt that the trees where moving on their own. She couldn't understand what was happening until she touched it and saw what the trees saw...

Adora is taking care of different places in the Whispering Woods. Even sleeping in some of them to relax, Perfuma see that she was recovering from Glimmer's blast at those times but she went and took care of the Woods anyways.

Perfuma could feel it. The Whispering Woods is thankful, and just like a flash she's at present time.

Adora was holding a branch.

"Why can't you tell me? Why do all this?" Adora asks.

It stood silent and then branches started moving creating a path. Adora stared at path it was making.

"You're making a path?…" Adora said happily.

But the trees started to scream at Perfuma for listening in.

She screams pain and let's go of the branch.

"I have to tell the Queen." Perfuma said.

She ran as fast as she could to the Brightmoon Castle.

"Queen Angella!" She shouted as she ran through the halls of the castle.

"Perfuma what's wrong?" Queen Angella asked.

"It the woods. It created a path for the Horde to Brightmoon Castle." Perfuma replied.

"That's impossible, the Whispering Woods cannot be tamed." Queen Angella answers.

"But the Horde Leader just did! I saw it she communicated with the woods and it answered back even showing her where to find Brightmoon Castle" Perfuma said.

But as it was the case, Queen Angella realized how dangerous the new truly is. She had recruited the oldest ally if the Rebellion, gained the people's trust and with this information the deserters will increasing by the thousands.

There's one thing that had to be done. Queen Angella has to convince the other kingdoms to join the Rebellion desperately needed allies.

Glimmer didn't come out of her room. Queen Angella needed to see her face before she left so at least she would have some confidence. But she didn't do it, since Glimmer needed space.

Queen Angella tried her best but history seem to have repeated itself and she found herself at the Frost Kingdom. Her will was weakening almost fading, but there was a child in the group that she mustered. It help her up just a little bit.

But things didn't go the way she expected. As she was blasted out of the Frost Kingdom she landed in snow nearby. She was hurt when she pasted through the wall...

It was painful everywhere. And she heard the explosions, she knew what had happened.

Adora appears on top of her.

"She did you in good didn't she?" Adora said.

Queen Angella couldn't respond. Since the pain was unbearable a single move will hurt her...

"Don't worry my hoverbike is nearby, It'll send you right back to Rebellion headquarters, its autopiloted" Adora tells Queen Angella as she picked her up

slowly and carried her to the bike.

"I'll regret this. I know it but try not to get killed on your way back." Adora adds as she see her off. And returns to the Frost Kingdom.

Queen Angella could see it. That Adora was affected by this as well...

Maybe she's not so bad after all.

...maybe


End file.
